The present invention comprises a new and distinct verbena plant botanically known as Verbena hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balazwilro’.
The new cultivar was developed by the inventor through a controlled breeding program during December 2001 at Arroyo Grande, Calif. The objective of the breeding program was the development of verbena cultivars with trailing habit, continuous flowering, excellent basal branching, small, dark green-colored foliage, and unique flower coloration.
The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar was the proprietary Verbena breeding selection designated BFP-0970, not patented, which exhibits a semi-trailing habit, bright red-colored flowers, and dark green-colored foliage. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar was the proprietary Verbena breeding selection designated BFP-1476, not patented, which exhibits a semi-trailing habit, bright red-colored flowers with ‘eye’ and dark green-colored foliage.
The new cultivar was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination in April 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings since April 2002 has demonstrated that the characteristics of the new cultivar, as herein described, reproduce true to type and are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.